


坏脾气的眼泪

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德无意间撞见，他的恶魔上司，亚瑟·柯克兰，坐在洗手间的隔间里，一边抽烟一边掉眼泪。而这个场景对他产生了不小的冲击。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	坏脾气的眼泪

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、米英Only，普设，是个职场爱情故事！非常、非常的瞎搞，也非常、非常的狗血少女剧情（）  
> 2、一切的起因不过是，我又想写哭哭（怪人）  
> 3、俺很菜，OOC和BUG希望大家不要太介意（泪

（上）

伴随着闪烁的火光，烟灰轻飘飘地降落在洗手间的地板上，阿尔弗雷德呆愣愣地站在隔间门口，看着坐在马桶上的那个人。万幸的是，这个人好歹还穿着裤子；不幸的是，这个人是他的部门经理。亚瑟·柯克兰，戴着他老土的眼镜，穿着干净整洁的西装，坐在马桶盖上，手里拿着一根燃到一半的烟——这原本在规定中是不允许的，洗手间里禁止吸烟，但阿尔弗雷德意识到现在的重点并不是在这里弥漫的刺鼻的烟味。  
他盯着柯克兰的脸，在他无意间打开这扇隔间门的那一刻起，他的目光就被牢牢黏在了柯克兰的脸上。倒不是说这个总是挂着黑眼圈的粗眉毛恶魔上司的脸有什么值得再度欣赏的，而是他的眼睛。那是双少见的、十分纯粹的绿眼睛，而现在，那双绿眼睛在往外掉眼泪。  
柯克兰在阿尔弗雷德心里是个实打实的恶魔经理。虽然他只比阿尔弗雷德大几岁，但年纪轻轻就已经混得不错，是个十足的工作狂魔与坏脾气大王。阿尔弗雷德刚毕业没多久，原本对职场充满希望，却每天早上都要给这个粗眉毛魔王买星巴克，还要在柯克兰的办公室里接受他对自己的生活习惯和穿着打扮的辛辣讽刺，让他忍不住在笔记本上狠狠地骂了柯克兰好几句，甚至他玩的所有电子游戏里的跑腿随从或者反派都被他打上了柯克兰的标签。但现在，这个阿尔弗雷德心里的魔鬼上司，坐在洗手间隔间的马桶盖上，手里拿着一根不应该在这里被点燃的香烟，眼镜片下的眼眶发红，并不断从中滚出——（在阿尔弗雷德的认知里）不可能存在于柯克兰这个人身上的——眼泪来。  
这魔幻的场景让阿尔弗雷德一时不知道说什么，他站在原地，盯着柯克兰。柯克兰也盯着他——或者说，用几乎像是要生吞了他的眼神瞪着他。  
“你看什么？”柯克兰说，他的表情凶狠，语气也充满威胁，用没有拿着烟的那只手抬起眼镜，抹了一把自己的眼睛，但他的眼泪实在太具有冲击力，阿尔弗雷德好一会儿才回过神，他有些结巴地说：“呃……我以为这个隔间没人。”  
柯克兰把烟掐掉，随手指了指门：“上面贴了故障告示。”  
阿尔弗雷德把门拉过来看了看它的外侧，发现它上面的确无辜地贴着一张“故障中”的告示，还画了个可爱的笑脸。阿尔弗雷德说：“……噢。”  
柯克兰朝阿尔弗雷德摊开一只手，说：“你介意放开这扇门吗？”他的语气并不如说出的话那样来的诚恳，更像是他一如既往地英式讽刺腔调。阿尔弗雷德怔怔地松开手，柯克兰就伸出手，将门拉了过来，在他和阿尔弗雷德之间建立起一道屏障。

阿尔弗雷德忧心忡忡地回到自己的座位上。他脸上布满愁云，明显到让弗朗西斯都咂咂舌头：“怎么了阿尔弗，虽然我没有陪你去洗手间，但你大可不必那么难过。”  
“我不是高中生，弗朗西斯。而你都快三十岁了。”阿尔弗雷德拉开椅子坐下来，弗朗西斯立刻发出一阵痛心疾首的控诉。但阿尔弗雷德的脑袋里全是刚才那令人难以置信的一幕。如果不是阿尔弗雷德亲眼所见，他也绝不会相信——他以为柯克兰永远不会哭，那个粗眉毛魔王看上去就像是个工作机器，机器人会喝星巴克就算了（虽然他总是一边喝一边批评），怎么会流眼泪呢？  
过了几分钟，柯克兰回到了办公区，他的到来立刻让原本还嬉戏打闹的几个同事立刻像被关掉音量按钮一般寂静无声。阿尔弗雷德下意识地抬头去看他，见他的领带又系得整整齐齐，黑眼圈还是有些发红，站在史密斯的办公桌边检查他的项目进度。但没有人会知道他刚才在洗手间一边抽烟，一边流眼泪。那些眼泪就像那些烟灰一样，在空气里轻飘飘地坠落，但最终却一点痕迹也没留下。  
这一切只有阿尔弗雷德看到了，也只有阿尔弗雷德知道。

又一个大项目基本被解决，下班后果不其然又到了聚会时间。阿尔弗雷德坐在酒吧里，但他几乎从不喝酒，只是坐在吧台边，手边放着一杯加冰的碳酸汽水。弗朗西斯在他旁边向几个女孩打招呼，其他的同事有些在舞池，有些在桌位附近聊天。阿尔弗雷德四处环顾，发现这次项目的主要负责人柯克兰并不在这。  
“柯克兰经理呢？”他的疑问脱口而出。坐在他旁边的瑞贝卡懒洋洋地看了他一眼，手里的波本威士忌晃动时冰块撞在一起，发出轻轻的声响。  
“他说还有最后的收尾工作，也没兴趣和我们一起玩。”她撑着脸说。  
埃里克喝了口酒，咧开嘴笑了：“要我说，他不来才是好事呢，否则这热火朝天的酒吧能一秒变成冰川世纪。”  
“话倒不能这么说，”弗朗西斯听见了他们的对话，甩甩自己的头发便轻松加入，“他在喝酒方面可会活跃气氛了，相信我。”  
史密斯把胳膊搭在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，惊讶地看着弗朗西斯：“别开玩笑，你知道柯克兰那家伙有多吓人。就因为我算错了一条数据，他今早骂了我几乎半小时。”  
“他可能心情不太好。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩膀，让史密斯的胳膊从自己的肩膀上滑下去，一边忍不住插嘴道。这次史密斯惊讶的目光从弗朗西斯身上，移到了阿尔弗雷德身上。“说真的？”他问，“你不才是那个被他欺负得最狠的家伙吗，琼斯？”  
“哈，我知道，”瑞贝卡立刻笑起来，“你第一天给他买星巴克的时候买了美式冰咖啡，他臭着脸从你的发型一直批评到你的皮鞋。柯克兰什么时候出一本讽刺用语大全？我倒挺想学学，他嘲笑别人从来不会用重复的话。”  
“这一点我感同身受。”安东尼奥走过来朝他们眨眨眼睛，他本来是销售部的，但只要有派对就一定会有他的身影，“但他没有你们说得那么吓人。至少阿尔弗就在办公室里大声和他吵过架，不是吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德抓了抓头发，那还是他刚来这里不到两个星期的时候，因为每天早晨买的星巴克都不能让柯克兰称心如意，阿尔弗雷德实在忍无可忍，指着他的鼻子在办公室里骂了他十分钟。柯克兰的表情相当精彩，但他跳起来回击阿尔弗雷德时那种气急败坏的表情，倒是让阿尔弗雷德觉得他稍微有了点人情味。  
“就算阿尔弗和他吵过架，他也没有因此就把这个可怜小伙子踹到公司底层去打扫电梯——他也不是那么坏的人。”弗朗西斯弯着嘴角说。  
其他同事仍然无法认同，阿尔弗雷德坐在他们中间，鬼使神差地，他想起了那些从柯克兰眼睛里掉出来的眼泪。  
“我觉得我们还是不要在后面议论别人比较好，这样的行为一点也不正义。”阿尔弗雷德闷闷不乐地说，他把汽水一口气喝光，抱着自己的外套就站起身来。  
“生气了，正义英雄男孩？这就要回去啦？”弗朗西斯撑着脸问，阿尔弗雷德朝他挥挥手，说：“我明天还要给敬爱的柯克兰经理交报表，得回公司拿一趟资料。”  
阿尔弗雷德穿上外套走出酒吧，夜风有些发冷，这让本来就不够耐冷的阿尔弗雷德加快了朝公司走去的脚步。他一边微微发抖一边走到公司楼下时，忽然看见柯克兰才从公司大门走了出来。他仍然戴着那副看上去不怎么适合他的黑框眼镜，淡淡的黑眼圈仍然挂在他的眼睛下面。柯克兰戴着一条薄薄的围巾，拎着公文包，低头看了看自己的手表，朝地铁站的方向走去。  
在那一刻，什么报表和资料全都被阿尔弗雷德抛之脑后，在他的脑袋开始思考之前，他已经追上了柯克兰的脚步，悄悄地跟在他后面。阿尔弗雷德跟着柯克兰钻进地铁站，登上同一班车，就站在离他只有两个人距离的位置。柯克兰打开公文包，从里面取出一本书，靠在栏杆边开始翻看。阿尔弗雷德弯下腰，努力去看那本书的标题——他原本猜想会是什么《成功人士的财富秘籍》、《恐吓下属的一百种方法》、《如何诅咒早上帮我买难喝咖啡的傻蛋》之类的书，但等他终于看清那本书的标题时，他惊讶得差点喊出声来。柯克兰一脸认真地在地铁上看的书，标题叫做《英式家庭料理大全》。  
阿尔弗雷德直起身子，觉得心里五味杂陈。过了几站，柯克兰收起书，走到车门前，阿尔弗雷德猜想他快要下车了，急忙也跟了上去。  
阿尔弗雷德以为像柯克兰这样的公司精英绝对也住在曼哈顿，没想到他住在布朗克斯区，而且看上去并不是非常富裕的住宅区——事实上，他们看上去正走在一个挺廉价的公寓楼区附近，这里不算很热闹，旁边的墙上还有许多街头涂鸦。柯克兰走进了一个看上去就年代久远的百货商店，阿尔弗雷德也跟着钻进门内。  
站在货架边缘，阿尔弗雷德悄悄地探头去看推着购物车的柯克兰，他拿了些土豆，又拿了盒红茶和一罐果酱，他站在杂志区看了半天，最后竟然抽走了一本封面是兔女郎的色情杂志。阿尔弗雷德放下他用来挡住自己的脸的漫画杂志，努力想憋住自己的笑声——原来粗眉毛魔王也会看这样的杂志。柯克兰走到收银台，老板是一个墨西哥裔，他看上去甚至和对方挺熟，即使柯克兰再三推脱，那人还是送了他一盒巧克力豆。  
柯克兰拎着购物袋走出了收银台，阿尔弗雷德立刻又跟了上去。他们一前一后地走在街道上，除了他们两个以外这条街甚至没什么人来往。黑漆漆的夜空没有什么星星，街道两边的路灯年代久远而闪着快要熄灭的灯光，柯克兰走到一幢公寓楼底下，就在阿尔弗雷德还在欣赏这座公寓楼斑驳的砖墙时，柯克兰忽然停下脚步，背对着阿尔弗雷德，说：“你打算跟着我一直到我家里吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，他下意识地钻到了路灯后面试图躲起来，但这路灯的设计实在太纤细了，还没有阿尔弗雷德的胳膊粗，根本不可能挡住他。柯克兰转过身，手里拿着公文包和购物袋，朝阿尔弗雷德抱起双臂。  
“您到底有何贵干，琼斯先生？”柯克兰问，他几乎是从鼻子里哼出了阿尔弗雷德的名字，而这让阿尔弗雷德对他的不满立刻又升腾起来。阿尔弗雷德从路灯后面挪出来，面对着柯克兰。这个从英国来的坏脾气上司就这样瞪着他，就像是阿尔弗雷德每次向他提交工作汇报时一样，他在等待阿尔弗雷德的一个合理的解释——他总是在等待一个合理的解释。  
阿尔弗雷德想了半天，也没想出一个合理的解释，于是他说：“呃……这只是……我的夜间巡逻。”  
“夜间巡逻。”柯克兰重复了一遍这个词，他的嘴角上扬起来，但并没有显得非常高兴，反而像是被阿尔弗雷德娱乐到了，并且已经准备好了一切的讽刺用语似的，“你以为你是谁，蝙蝠侠吗？”  
“蝙蝠侠没什么不好。”阿尔弗雷德回复道，“我只是想来确认一下你的情况，出于，我的英雄主义的需要，我没办法忽略那件事……”  
柯克兰的眉头立刻皱了起来，那双原本就很浓密的眉毛看上去更加扭结成一团。阿尔弗雷德盯着他看上去很滑稽的眉毛，想说的话几乎是脱口而出：“你为什么要在洗手间里哭？”  
柯克兰看着他，看上去就像被闪电击中了似的，满脸都写满了震惊。阿尔弗雷德觉得他像是没听清楚自己在说什么，于是又问了一遍：“我问，你为什么要在洗手间里哭？”  
“我听见了。”柯克兰回答，他的表情立刻冷了下来，“而这和你没关系。”  
“怎么和我没关系？”阿尔弗雷德追问，路灯照在他的脚边，柯克兰却没有站在路灯的光圈下，“我看见了，而且只有我看见了，这当然和我有关系！虽然你脾气糟糕还总是目中无人，但发生这样的事我可不会坐视不管。”  
柯克兰的脸上青一阵白一阵，不知道是否是阿尔弗雷德的错觉，他的脸看上去甚至还有些泛红。但他的眼睛仍然怒视着阿尔弗雷德，好一会儿后他咬牙切齿地说：“是吗，既然你是这么乐于助人的英雄主义者——或者我说，你这个幼稚的白痴，你唯一能帮到我的就是把那件事彻底忘记，再也不要提起来！就这样，我要回去了。”  
见他转身要走，阿尔弗雷德急忙走过去抓他拎着购物袋的手：“等等！你说得简单，我可忘不了！你的哭脸已经在我脑子里不停重复播放一下午了！”  
柯克兰猛地转过身来，这次阿尔弗雷德看清了，他的脸的确涨得通红，那双绿眼睛的光亮也因此显得更加锐利。他猛地挣开阿尔弗雷德的手，手里的购物袋脱出他的手心，准确无误地撞上阿尔弗雷德的鼻梁。阿尔弗雷德立刻惨叫一声，捂着鼻子弯下腰，而柯克兰就趁这个机会跑开了。阿尔弗雷德疼得眼角泛泪，半天才抬起头，发现柯克兰已经不见踪影，而果酱罐、红茶、巧克力豆和兔女郎洒落在地，有一颗土豆还滚到了阿尔弗雷德的鞋边。  
阿尔弗雷德揉着自己的鼻梁，瞪着地上姿势娇俏的兔女郎，在心里咒骂了柯克兰不下一百遍。

“没想到啊，阿尔弗。”弗朗西斯伸出手，从那个购物袋里抽出那本杂志，对上面有着耀眼金发的兔女郎眨眨眼睛，“你居然喜欢这种类型的。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪着他，脸上微微红了些，把那本杂志抢回来塞进购物袋里：“这不是我的。说起来，今天柯克兰经理怎么没来上班？我买好的咖啡都冷了。”  
“你为了和他作对，哪次买的不是冰咖啡？”弗朗西斯坐到阿尔弗雷德旁边，看上去今天也没有认真工作的打算，“欢呼一下吧，阿尔弗雷德！今天是我们的幸运日——眉毛今天请假。”  
阿尔弗雷德震惊地看向弗朗西斯，路过的布莱克听到柯克兰今天请假，甚至朝弗朗西斯眨了眨眼睛。弗朗西斯朝他友善地笑了笑，又立刻凑近阿尔弗雷德：“眉毛请假布莱克就一副想约我吃饭的神情，看来哥哥我太受欢迎也不好——虽然很伤男孩的心，但布莱克的确不是我喜欢的类型。”  
阿尔弗雷德仍然处于震惊之中，连嘲笑弗朗西斯的心思都没有。柯克兰今天请假，但阿尔弗雷德早就听说过柯克兰的光辉事迹——他在公司工作了三年，只请过一次假，那还是去年七月，听说他因为劳累过度生了一场大病，但仍然坚持上班，直到在会议上咳嗽时咳出血并晕倒，才被同事送进医院。这件事还被当成公司的敬业光荣事迹，写在宣传册上，虽然柯克兰压根不在乎这事。  
但除此之外，柯克兰从来没有请过假。别说请假了，听说他连年假都是公司董事长强行动用职权把他赶出办公室，强迫他去休假的。柯克兰是个彻彻底底的工作狂魔，他从来不请假，并且把这当作是绅士的必要修养。  
“我明白。”弗朗西斯见他没反应，于是说，“我今早给他发了消息，他叫我不要多管闲事。但按照他骂人的那股精神气来说，我觉得他没生病。也许他终于想通了，想和哥哥我一起为了罢工事业做出一点贡献了？”  
弗朗西斯不知道发生了什么，但阿尔弗雷德知道。而且不知为何，阿尔弗雷德有很强烈的预感在告诉他，柯克兰请假和他们昨晚发生的事有直接的联系。弗朗西斯，阿尔弗雷德忽然想起来，弗朗西斯和柯克兰学生时代就互相认识，因此关系不错——虽然他们俩在大部分时候都不会承认这个事实。于是阿尔弗雷德看向弗朗西斯，说：“弗朗西斯，你和柯克兰关系很好，是吧？”  
“你知道我对这个问题的回答会是什么。”弗朗西斯朝阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉毛，“当然是‘不’。”他用法语说出这句话，但阿尔弗雷德已经没空去在乎这些，他只是继续快速说道：“我的意思是，你知不知道他最近有没有发生什么事？比如，家里出了什么事，或者……呃，比如，他谈恋爱之类的？”  
“谈恋爱？”弗朗西斯惊讶地看向阿尔弗雷德，“别开玩笑，那家伙谈恋爱可能是文艺复兴时期的事情，你没看他忙着和工作谈恋爱吗？老实说我怀疑他上次和人一起睡觉都已经是大航海时代的事了。至于他家里的情况嘛——”  
弗朗西斯转转眼睛：“没听他说过。怎么？你怀疑他是遇到什么情感挫折才请假回家的？”  
阿尔弗雷德有些心虚地移开眼睛，但还是大声笑起来：“你真会开玩笑，弗朗西斯！我怎么知道他为什么不来上班。只是……有些好奇罢了，他看上去，呃，就是，精神不太好。”  
弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，看着阿尔弗雷德，他的嘴角慢慢上扬，弯成一个意味深长的弧度。他说：“怎么，阿尔弗，你的英雄主义对魔王都适用吗？”  
“至少我认为英雄主义不应该把任何人排除在外。”阿尔弗雷德撇着嘴说。弗朗西斯耸耸肩，他坐直一些，胳膊搭在桌子上，这才说：“虽然我也不想帮他说话，但那个小少爷的确有些可怜。他没有周围人想得那么坏，真的。”  
阿尔弗雷德看了一眼时钟，已经九点了，他的报表还一点没动，但他还是把目光移回弗朗西斯身上，示意他继续说。弗朗西斯叹了口气，抓了抓他的卷发，说：“前两天，我去休息室的时候撞见亚瑟——他不是偶尔会去休息室抽烟吗？有几个人聚在休息室里，私下嘲弄和讽刺他，他就站在休息室门口，那些话肯定全都听见了。但他没有进休息室，直接就走开了。虽然他看上去好像没什么变化，但别看他眉毛很粗，心思其实挺细腻的，也许全都往心里去了也说不定。”  
弗朗西斯耸耸肩，竖起一根手指：“说不定已经在暗自做巫毒娃娃，准备诅咒那些说他坏话的人了，他心眼可小了，真的！”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎下意识地打了个冷颤，弗朗西斯立刻朝他坏笑起来。阿尔弗雷德恼怒地看着他，把购物袋拎到桌子的另一边去。

阿尔弗雷德站在公寓楼下，抬头看着这座看上去很老旧的建筑。爬山虎攀附在半面墙上，掉落的油漆下露出斑驳的砖面，这里看上去真的不像什么公司精英会住的地方。太阳已经快彻底落下，阿尔弗雷德张望了一会儿，还是决定走进公寓楼。这里的电梯甚至是老式的栅栏电梯，阿尔弗雷德走进去，拉起栅栏，这才想起来他根本不知道柯克兰住在哪一层。他抓抓头发，点了二层的按钮。  
阿尔弗雷德手里拎着购物袋，几乎是挨家挨户地敲门，询问他们是否知道这座公寓楼里住着的一个带着英国腔，有着粗眉毛的金发绿眼上班族。几家人没开门，几家人以为阿尔弗雷德是推销员，立刻摔上了门。一个看上去只有七八岁的女孩告诉他见过那个粗眉毛的哥哥帮自己按电梯按钮，应该住在三楼以上。一个穿得像通灵师的老奶奶神秘兮兮地告诉阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟是自己的客户之一，但她只记得他住在五楼。五楼的一位年轻妻子一边解开围裙，一边告诉阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟住在他们家隔壁的隔壁，搬来的第二天就给他们送了些英国甜点。  
阿尔弗雷德道了谢，走到他们家隔壁的隔壁，抬起手就用力敲了敲。亚瑟的邻居探出身子看着他，阿尔弗雷德朝她笑笑，等待了一会儿，什么声音都没听到。  
“你真的是他的朋友吗？”那位女士说，“他搬来这里三年，我几乎从来没见过有人来找他。只有几次他喝得烂醉的时候，会有三个外国人送他回来。”  
阿尔弗雷德的心里几乎立刻就对上了弗朗西斯、安东尼奥和基尔伯特这“三个火枪手”，朝那位女士露出自己最诚恳的笑容来：“我当然是这位没有朋友的可怜蛋先生的新朋友。”  
“你说谁是可怜蛋？”门打开了，柯克兰站在门口，仍然是他最经典的姿势——抱着双臂，两腿微微分开。但让阿尔弗雷德惊讶的是，他没有穿着笔挺的精致西装，而是睡衣，手织拖鞋，身上还披着薄薄的毛毯。他探出头去，朝那位女士笑了笑。  
“谢谢，莉亚小姐。”他说。莉亚朝他招招手，这才关上门。  
“你来做什么？”柯克兰没好气地说，阿尔弗雷德拎起他手里的购物袋，朝他晃了晃。柯克兰盯着他手里的购物袋，伸手接过去。  
“谢了，你可以走了。”他说，一边准备拉上门。阿尔弗雷德立刻抵住门，他力气比柯克兰大，所以立刻把门给撞开了。他理所当然地笑起来：“你不请我喝杯咖啡吗？好歹我辛辛苦苦送东西给你，总得表达一下你的感谢之情，才像个绅士该做的吧？”  
柯克兰瞪着他，手里抓着购物袋。过了一会儿，他的肩膀微微放松了一些，转身走进房间：“进来后把门关上。以及，这里没有咖啡，只有红茶。”

阿尔弗雷德坐在餐桌上，撑着脸看柯克兰把热水倒进茶壶。他打量着这个房间，这里看上去并不大，但收拾得井井有序，许多装饰都透出英国风味的复古，很有柯克兰的作风，但总觉得没什么生活气息，反倒这厨房像是经常有人使用。柯克兰把一杯红茶，牛奶和方糖都推到他面前。  
“快点喝，喝完就走。”柯克兰板着脸说，他坐到阿尔弗雷德的对面，面前也放着一杯红茶。阿尔弗雷德盯着柯克兰看，他这样子真是太新奇了，阿尔弗雷德从来没见过他穿成这样，而且柯克兰没戴眼镜，这让他的黑眼圈显得更明显了。柯克兰抬起眼，很快地扫了他一眼。  
“我听有人说，”阿尔弗雷德缓缓地说，“你昨天会在洗手间哭，是不是因为有人在休息室里说你的坏话？”  
柯克兰瞪大了眼睛，和那晚上相似，再一次，他露出了难以置信的表情，就像是在说“有脑子的人都不会问出这样的问题”。他以前就这么对在会议上提问的阿尔弗雷德说过这样的话，“你真的思考过了吗，琼斯？有脑子的人都不会这么问”。而现在柯克兰的表情就和他在会议上的表情一模一样。  
“谁跟你说——”柯克兰话还没说完就收住了，阿尔弗雷德看他的表情就知道，他猜出泄密者是谁了。鉴于他的交际圈本来就很小，因此锁定目标变得如此容易。阿尔弗雷德在心里毫无诚意地向弗朗西斯的贡献致以敬意。  
柯克兰叹了口气，又说：“我说了，这和你没关系。”  
“我也说了，我觉得这和我有关系。”阿尔弗雷德盯着他，“所以他说的是真的？你真的是因为他们在背地里嘲弄你，所以在洗手间里哭吗？”  
柯克兰抿着嘴，胳膊搭在桌面上，一言不发。他们在沉默里坐了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德意识到柯克兰真的没有向自己坦诚的意思，于是缓缓地呼出一口气。  
房间里的老时钟滴答作响，天色已经完全黑了下来，窗外时不时传来汽车驶过的声响。阿尔弗雷德忽然开口说：“我上一次哭是在上周。我看了一部非常、非常、非常恐怖的电影。”  
柯克兰有些惊讶地抬起头来看他，阿尔弗雷德摸着自己的后颈，脸上有些发烫：“可那部电影真的——虽然我不怕鬼，我是说真的！我不怕鬼！但是那部电影真的拍得很——很棒。所以我哭只是感谢导演拍出那么棒的电影。”  
他转转眼睛，接着说：“然后我上个月光着脚踩到了地毯上的乐高积木，疼得我眼泪掉下来了，所以那大概也算哭吧。”  
柯克兰仍然看着他，阿尔弗雷德抱起双手，别别扭扭地继续说：“我刚进这个公司的两个星期，和你在办公室里大吵一架以后，我也哭了。我当时在麦当劳里，服务员因此多送了我一盒鸡块。”  
柯克兰动了动，他张开嘴，半天才说：“……抱歉。”  
不知道为什么，阿尔弗雷德竟然觉得他的道歉是真心的。于是阿尔弗雷德接着说：“我祖父去世的时候我也掉眼泪了，那时候我十岁。还有七岁的时候，我从树上冲下来，因为觉得自己可以假扮超人，结果把腿摔断了。那时候我也哭得很吓人。”  
他看向柯克兰，发现柯克兰的嘴边挂着一抹几乎快要消失的笑容，于是阿尔弗雷德笑起来，说：“哇哦，你笑了！”  
“因为你听上去很蠢。”柯克兰回答，他揉了揉眼睛，阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩膀，去拿放在一边的方糖。在他把一块方糖放进茶里时，他听见柯克兰犹豫的声音：“……其实他们并没有说什么。”  
阿尔弗雷德抬头看向他，柯克兰拉了拉毛毯，清清嗓子才继续低声说：“他们只是说了事实。我的确脾气糟糕，而且对人刻薄。这没什么。虽然……那的确不是很好受。但除了这件事以外……”  
他抿抿嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德等待了一会儿，柯克兰的声音再次响了起来：“……我出生在伦敦。我热爱伦敦，但我为了逃离我的家庭来到这儿……来到美国。我不能用他们的一分钱，所以我那么努力地工作……我认为工作对我来说就足够了。”  
他沉默了一会儿，这短暂的沉默已经足以让阿尔弗雷德看出他的真心与否，因为柯克兰的表情竟然如此简单易懂。他的心情都写在他的脸上，虽然他本人也许并没有察觉。  
柯克兰深吸一口气，接着说：“前几天，我接到家里的电话，说我小时候一直养在庄园里的那匹小马驹生了重病，死了。”  
“小马驹？”阿尔弗雷德重复道。柯克兰朝他点点头，说：“严格来说……它头上其实有个小小的角，应该说是独角兽。”  
“独角兽？！”阿尔弗雷德再次重复道，柯克兰皱起眉来，似乎对他的行为很快地感到了厌烦，但阿尔弗雷德仍然沉浸在震惊里——那个柯克兰，公司精英柯克兰，居然在说什么独角兽之类的，这种阿尔弗雷德只在童话故事里见过的东西。  
“它的名字叫查理，从小和我一起长大。”柯克兰撑着脸说，他的声音轻得几乎有些听不见，“但其实当时，我听说这个消息时也没有哭。”  
“愿查理安息。”阿尔弗雷德说，这次他的声音有了点诚意。柯克兰撑着脸，看着客厅里的时钟，过了一会儿，他又说：“对了，还有，昨天红茶喝完了，我就买了一杯速溶红茶在休息室里喝。但是那杯速溶红茶真的非常、非常难喝。难喝到就像我在下咽的不是茶，而是机油。”  
柯克兰叹着气，揉了揉自己的眉心：“因为实在太难喝，我就点了根烟想把那股味道从嘴里冲淡。但等我反应过来的时候，却发现我一直在掉眼泪，而且怎么擦都会一直流出来，所以我跑到了洗手间里。本来我想着隔间门上面写着‘故障中’，就不会有人打开，结果你打开了门。就这么多。”  
他们又短暂地沉默了一会儿，老人咳嗽的声音、水管咕嘟咕嘟的声响从楼上和楼下传来，这个破旧公寓的隔音效果看上去也不怎么样。阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴笑了起来。  
“说出来也没那么难，是吧？”他端起茶杯，朝亚瑟眨眨眼睛，然后把那杯已经凉了的茶像喝啤酒一样一饮而尽。

阿尔弗雷德披上外套，走到栅栏电梯面前。柯克兰披着毛毯，站在他身后看着他。  
“这个，给你了。”柯克兰拿着那盒从购物袋里拿出来的巧克力豆，“我本来也不怎么吃……”  
阿尔弗雷德偏偏头，说：“可我听见那个店主说你挺喜欢吃巧克力，才送这个给你的。”  
柯克兰的脸立刻红了一些，他有些粗暴地把巧克力豆塞到阿尔弗雷德手里：“别误会，我现在不想吃才给你的。”  
阿尔弗雷德抓着那盒巧克力豆，轻轻掂了掂，问他：“你明天会来上班的吧？”  
“我当然会去。”柯克兰移开眼睛，阿尔弗雷德立刻咧嘴笑起来，朝他摆摆手。阿尔弗雷德把巧克力豆装在外套的兜里，走进电梯，拉上栅栏时，柯克兰忽然说：“琼斯。”  
“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德抬头看向他，“叫我阿尔弗雷德就行，你比我大，还是我的领导嘛。”  
“……阿尔弗雷德。”柯克兰说，“呃……谢谢。明天见。”  
在阿尔弗雷德反应过来之前，柯克兰已经关上了门。阿尔弗雷德愣愣地站在电梯里，好一会儿才想起来按下按钮。  
阿尔弗雷德走出公寓楼，走在空无一人的街道上。偶尔有车辆驶过他身边，将地上的落叶带起几片。枯黄的树叶在空中盘旋，又缓缓降落在地面上，服服帖帖，轻飘飘地，像那天从柯克兰手里的烟蒂坠落下来的烟灰，从柯克兰绿眼睛周围坠落下来的眼泪。  
阿尔弗雷德感到一阵难以言喻的心悸，他快步朝地铁站的方向走去。他带着忧虑，又有些惊惧，走得很快，像是受惊的动物一般。他呼吸急促，手都在发抖，心跳像是在打鼓。空气里似乎充满了甜薯的气味，泛着淡淡的金色。等他终于小跑着下了楼梯，钻进车门，坐到座椅上时，他才终于喘过气来。车厢里没什么人，有一对情侣依偎在一起听歌，阿尔弗雷德旁边坐着一个昏昏欲睡的老人，还有个男孩一边嚼着口香糖一边晃动着自己的双腿。阿尔弗雷德一直坐在座椅上，额头渗出浅浅的汗来，像是吓坏了。  
他坐着坐着，手放在外套兜里，紧紧地攥着那盒巧克力豆，仿佛这是他最后的救命稻草。忽然，一种难以言喻的悲伤伴随着车厢，伴随着夜晚，一起包裹住他，勒紧，让他感到窒息，感到浑身疼痛。阿尔弗雷德几乎要从座椅上跳起来，他想一直奔跑，沿着车厢，冲出车门，跑上街道。他想站起来大喊两声；又想跑到一个谁都看不见他的地方去。  
地铁到站了，阿尔弗雷德心跳仍然没有平息。他摇摇晃晃地站起身，走出车门。直到他走到人潮涌动的纽约街头，终于呼吸到夜晚清冷的空气，听见人群喧闹的呼吸声，这才让他的心跳稍微平缓下来。  
但他仍然在想柯克兰眼眶周围的红色，和黑眼圈的灰青色融合在一起，随着那些眼泪和飘落的烟灰，悄无声息地掉在洗手间的地面上，把那些瓷砖都染上颜色。阿尔弗雷德想象不出来那是什么样的色彩，但一整个夜晚，他所有的梦境里都是它。

（下）

阿尔弗雷德把那杯温热的拿铁放在亚瑟的办公桌上，亚瑟从电脑后抬起头来，看了他一眼，阿尔弗雷德立刻没来由地感到一阵紧张，朝他快速地笑了笑。  
“这是今早的咖啡。”阿尔弗雷德说，尽量让自己放松一些。真奇怪，就连和亚瑟在办公室里对骂的时候他都没有这么紧张过。亚瑟应了一声，在阿尔弗雷德转身往外走的时候叫住他。  
“这个，”亚瑟从桌子上拿起一个被包装好的饼干袋，上面还打了个蝴蝶结，“我今早做的时候不小心多做了一点，所以送给你了。仅此而已，不要多想。”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着那个饼干袋，好一会儿才伸手接过来。亚瑟很快收回了手，阿尔弗雷德看见了他泛红的耳朵，但亚瑟很快就抬头横他一眼：“如果你没什么事就快点回去工作，之前的报表你还没交上来吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德下意识地双脚并拢，朝他敬了个礼，才抱着饼干袋走了出去。他猜想这是亚瑟的家庭料理试验成果，但在拆开那个饼干袋，看见里面黑漆漆的奇妙物质时，阿尔弗雷德还是陷入了一阵非常深刻的思考。  
弗朗西斯凑过来看了一眼，立刻大喊出声。  
“阿尔弗雷德！你从哪里拿到的这——我知道了，你被小少爷盯上了。”弗朗西斯充满忧愁地摸着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，“别吃，听我的，你要是进医院了，我今天的工作动力就彻底没有了。”  
“别拿我做罢工的借口。”阿尔弗雷德瞥了他一眼，还是伸手拿出那块黑漆漆的，类似是什么甜点的东西。他翻来覆去看了好一会儿，说：“这真的是亚瑟做的？”  
“亚瑟？”弗朗西斯挑挑眉，表情里满是揶揄，又重复了一遍，“——亚瑟？”  
听弗朗西斯这么轻浮地称呼亚瑟以及看待他们之间的关系，让阿尔弗雷德莫名其妙地很不爽，于是张嘴咬了一口手里的甜点。  
他们之间短暂地沉默了一会儿，直到弗朗西斯说：“我理解，他做的司康饼真的已经不是这个世界上可以真实存在的东西了。你需要垃圾桶吗？现在吐出来也许我还不至于帮你拨打急救电话。”  
“给谁打急救电话？”  
这声音响起来时，弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德都回头去看，看见戴着黑框眼镜的亚瑟面色不善地看着他们。弗朗西斯悻悻地从阿尔弗雷德那里移回自己的座位，朝阿尔弗雷德做了个加油打气的手势。阿尔弗雷德挣扎了好一会儿，终于把嘴里的司康饼咽了下去，觉得自己眼泪都快出来了。  
亚瑟走到阿尔弗雷德旁边，办公区的同事在看见亚瑟从办公室出来的那一刻就都开始埋头苦干，阿尔弗雷德却连电脑都还没打开。亚瑟把手里的文件放到阿尔弗雷德的桌子上，俯下身说：“这里的数据……”  
阿尔弗雷德低头去看他的项目报表，亚瑟几乎贴在他的耳朵旁边问他：“……怎么样？”  
阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑，下意识回头去看他，这才注意到他们之间的距离近到几乎有些暧昧的地步，但亚瑟看上去却并不介意这一点。他只是紧紧地盯着阿尔弗雷德，脸上有些发红，看上去对他的评价真的充满期待。阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，好半天才说：“……很难吃。”  
亚瑟的表情立刻冷了下去，在阿尔弗雷德反应过来之前，他直起身子，从阿尔弗雷德周围抽身。  
“第二十五、三十七和八十九条数据全错了，”他冷着脸说，“排版也乱七八糟，重做。还有，你的领带品味仍然那么糟糕的话，不如调去销售部，和安东尼奥一起研究斗牛风情去吧。”  
他用手里的钢笔敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，在阿尔弗雷德嗷嗷叫喊的时候走开了，回到自己的办公室里去。弗朗西斯见他一走，立刻又滑到阿尔弗雷德身边，说：“你到底怎么惹到他了？”  
阿尔弗雷德揉着脑袋，撇着嘴，半天都没说话。

即使如此，亚瑟也并没有说错，阿尔弗雷德的确在自己的报表里发现了错误。但要命的不仅如此，下午埃里克临时请假，赶回去看望生重病的祖母，和他一个组的阿尔弗雷德接下了他的剩余工作，才发现截止日期就是明天。  
阿尔弗雷德要来了钥匙，直到办公室里基本所有人都离开了，他只开着一盏灯，继续做埃里克剩下的工作，电脑上的数据看得他眼花缭乱，甚至还有几份文件没写。阿尔弗雷德叹着气，他揉着眉心，想站起来去给自己接杯咖啡，刚站起身便闻到一阵咖啡的香气，热腾腾的咖啡被放到他的桌子上。阿尔弗雷德猛地抬头去看，看见亚瑟站在他旁边，把弗朗西斯的椅子拉过来，坐到他旁边。  
“还有多少？”亚瑟问。阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，回过神来，给亚瑟整理了一下还剩下的工作。亚瑟呼出一口气，说：“比我想象中要少。我帮你做数据，你把这些文件打印了。”  
他打开了弗朗西斯的电脑，对法国人花哨的屏幕皱起眉来。  
“没事，我可以做完的，”阿尔弗雷德拍着胸口说，“放心交给我就行！”  
“算了吧，我不知道你又出于什么英雄主义去接了埃里克的工作，明明你已经是这个项目里任务最重的人。”亚瑟推了推自己的眼镜，“而且我也不是想帮你……只是任务不能及时完成我也会很头疼。”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了一会儿，才端着咖啡笑起来：“好吧，谢谢你。”  
他们沉默着做完所有的工作，等亚瑟将打印好的文件放在桌子上，阿尔弗雷德终于把文件提交，关上电脑。他伸了个懒腰，呼着气去看时钟，才发现已经凌晨了。  
“辛苦了。”亚瑟说，把弗朗西斯的椅子推回原位。阿尔弗雷德抱怨道：“我好困，但也好饿，就算是你做的那么难吃的司康饼我也能吃下几大袋。”  
亚瑟怒视着他，阿尔弗雷德因为他的表情而心情变得很好，忍不住又笑了两声。  
“那只是意外！”他强调说，“……下次一定会做得更好。”  
“行吧。但我已经吃完了，所以现在没有东西可以吃。”阿尔弗雷德把空了的饼干袋拿出来，放在桌子上。亚瑟惊讶地看着他，还没等亚瑟说什么，阿尔弗雷德就靠着椅背，又伸了个懒腰。  
“我们去吃点东西吧！”他跳起来，抓起自己的外套，拍了亚瑟一把，“作为你帮我的感谢，我请你吃汉堡。”  
“那倒不用了，你真应该好好注意你的饮食习惯。”亚瑟拍开阿尔弗雷德的手，“……不过陪你去一趟倒也没事。”  
他们在凌晨走出公司大门，逛到附近的二十四小时快餐店里去。阿尔弗雷德一直在喋喋不休讲自己公寓最近暖气供应出现问题，以及他最近买到的古怪玩意儿，而亚瑟走在他旁边，时不时就嘲笑他两句。亚瑟只吃了几根薯条，剩下的汉堡和奶昔全都进了阿尔弗雷德的肚子。现在回家也没什么意思，于是他们又回到了公司里，躺到休息室的沙发上。明明亚瑟的办公室里也有沙发，阿尔弗雷德不知道他为什么如此自然地只是去办公室拿了毛毯，就躺到了自己对面的沙发上去。  
“工作真不简单。”阿尔弗雷德盯着天花板，呼出一口气，“当学生的时候我怎么会想到，自己能遇到你这样的上司呢？”  
“如果你对我有什么怨言，可以直接去找董事长投诉。”亚瑟没好气地说，把毛毯拉到自己的下巴。阿尔弗雷德笑起来，说：“你知道我没有胜算！董事长很喜欢你。”  
那个神出鬼没的董事长总是挂着亲和的笑容，他们都叫他“罗马”，而他就真像一个有着罗马人精神的现代企业家。“罗马”很喜欢亚瑟，认为他很有能力，就是有些太沉迷工作了。据说他还给亚瑟找过相亲对象，但被亚瑟拒绝了，这事变成搞笑故事一直在公司内部四处传播。  
“说明他知道我好歹在做实事。”亚瑟抱起双臂，有些得意地说，“所以我才会和路德维希一起登上荣誉榜和宣传册，学着点，新人。”  
阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，翻了个身：“我不要，我还要好好活着打游戏看电影听演唱会。”  
“说起演唱会，我高中的时候也去过演唱会。”亚瑟忽然说。阿尔弗雷德回过头，问：“是吗？什么乐队的？”  
“……我的乐队。”亚瑟嘟囔着说，“也就是一个地下室的现场演唱会，那场演唱会之后乐队就解散了。”  
“你的乐队？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶极了，“你搞过乐队？”  
“是啊，我是主唱兼任吉他手。”亚瑟说到这，又得意洋洋地哼了一声，“怎么样，我说学着点可不是开玩笑。我们当时写了好几首歌，在伦敦的地下乐队里还挺出名的。”  
阿尔弗雷德转转眼睛，觉得自己都不太困了，立刻翻过身来，激动地问：“什么类型的乐队？”  
“摇滚。”亚瑟转转眼睛，“呃，比较，就是，朋克。我当时对家里的反叛心理比较重。”  
他比划了一下，阿尔弗雷德的思绪几乎立刻飞出公司，横跨整个大西洋，飞到伦敦的某个地下酒吧去。那里音响震出的声浪和观众的呼声，可以把伦敦上空阴沉沉的云层都激起涟漪，而亚瑟站在舞台上，他是主唱兼任吉他手，他只有十几岁。但这样的想象总觉得少了些什么，于是阿尔弗雷德问：“你们都写了什么歌？”  
“就是，一些比较，离经叛道的歌。”亚瑟挠挠脸，似乎有些不好意思提起这段时期。他想了想，忽然哼了几个调子，模模糊糊地唱了两句。  
“这是我们写的歌里最温柔的一首。”他说，“但也全是，呃，不雅词汇。”  
他的脸红了一些，这让阿尔弗雷德感到惊讶的同时，忍不住笑了起来。  
“我没想到你还做过这样的事。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我还以为你从出生起就抱着计算器和报表了。”  
亚瑟瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，说：“我做过的事，你不知道的多着去了，小鬼。”  
“我也没比你小多少吧！”阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，但亚瑟很快就笑了起来。阿尔弗雷德还是第一次听见他这么笑，听上去竟然意外地很爽朗，就像是没有什么烦恼和忧虑，也没有任何讽刺意味，亚瑟只是单纯地在笑。阿尔弗雷德听着他的笑声，好一会儿才说：“你什么时候可以再上台表演一次？”  
“算了吧，我现在已经不想那些事了。”亚瑟说，他呼出一口气，“快睡吧，阿尔弗雷德。”  
他翻了个身，阿尔弗雷德盯着他的脊背，在昏暗的休息室里呼吸声都变得很轻，阿尔弗雷德说：“你什么时候再给我做点难吃的司康饼吧？”  
亚瑟动了动，头也没回地朝阿尔弗雷德抬起自己的拳头挥了挥，而这让阿尔弗雷德也笑了起来。

亚瑟真的开始给阿尔弗雷德带自己做的甜点，有几种英式甜点他做得挺好吃，但司康饼却永远都是那股透露出不祥气息的味道。阿尔弗雷德还是每天都给亚瑟送咖啡，但会开始顺便给亚瑟带两块巧克力。在有一天，他还送给亚瑟一个小巧的领带别针。那是一只淡绿色的独角兽，上面用烫金写着“查理”的英语。亚瑟盯着这个别针看了好一会儿，在阿尔弗雷德莫名紧张起来想说点什么时，他只是微笑着道了谢。从这之后，“柯克兰的可爱领带别针”成为了办公室的短暂流行话题。  
仿佛在这时候，他之前没有注意到的、关于亚瑟的事都在这时被放大了，他在办公室里养花，电脑上有独角兽和泰迪熊的贴纸，手帕上绣着长着翅膀的兔子，虽然是公司精英却总是丢三落四，让阿尔弗雷德在会议室和他的办公室里来回帮他找文件。还有几次，阿尔弗雷德撞见他趴在地上，试图把滚到自动贩卖机下面的硬币弄出来。他会一边抱怨一边帮路德维希印文件，同时责备路德维希过于工作狂，明明他自己也差不了多少。  
阿尔弗雷德总觉得周围同事对亚瑟的误解实在很深，虽然亚瑟看上去并不介意——当然是说谎，他都因为下属说自己是魔王就去洗手间哭了——阿尔弗雷德还是希望可以稍微改变这个现状。因此他询问弗朗西斯，有没有兴趣帮他，在“罗马”下个月举办的公司派对上演奏一首亚瑟高中乐队的歌。  
“那首曲子是我和他一起写的，现在还有存稿呢。”弗朗西斯说，“但是你也知道他当时写的歌词！真不是什么适合在派对上演奏的东西。”  
“这有什么关系？我敢打赌，亚瑟听见这首歌的时候一定会惊喜并且感动得当场掉眼泪！能让大家看到他富有人情味的一面就不错了，弗朗西斯。”阿尔弗雷德说，但他知道弗朗西斯总会答应的，因为他从来都不喜欢听别人的反对意见。弗朗西斯看着他，叹了口气。  
“行吧，我知道了。”弗朗西斯撑着脸说，“虽然我不知道你到底是出于什么目的，但看来也没什么坏心。不过这事结束了，你一定要和哥哥我好好讲讲，你到底为什么忽然对小少爷那么上心了？”  
阿尔弗雷德被他这么一问，忽然有些心虚，急忙转移了话题。  
秘密计划一定下，阿尔弗雷德便开始着手准备。弗朗西斯找来安东尼奥和基尔伯特一起帮忙，毕竟他们和亚瑟的关系也有点渊源。安东尼奥和基尔伯特负责吉他和贝斯，弗朗西斯弹琴，就让稍微有点架子鼓底子的阿尔弗雷德负责打鼓。他们每天下班有空就聚在一起，在基尔伯特认识的音乐教师罗德里赫的录音室里练习那首曲子。  
阿尔弗雷德练得太过沉迷，在工作时甚至会哼出声来，直到弗朗西斯用力拍他一下，他才注意到亚瑟站在他的办公桌前，用很怪异的眼神盯着自己。  
“噢！下午好亚瑟，这是你要的资料。”阿尔弗雷德站起身，把资料递给他。亚瑟伸出手来捏住资料，脸上的表情却很惊讶。  
“你叫我什么？”他问。阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，还没反应过来自己说了什么。等他回过神来，便直起腰，理所当然地说：“亚瑟。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，好一会儿才说：“我比你大，还是你的领导。”  
“是，我知道。”阿尔弗雷德抓抓脑袋。亚瑟盯着他看了他一会儿，却什么也没说，只是拿着资料回了办公室。弗朗西斯呼出一口气，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的腰：“差点让他起了疑心，还好你转移了他的注意力，将功补过！”  
阿尔弗雷德坐下来，缓缓呼出一口气，但弗朗西斯当然不会知道，那根本不是他的临时策略，只是又一个几乎脱口而出的秘密罢了。

“罗马”的别墅派对很快就到来了，阿尔弗雷德把一切都准备好了，在庭院搭建的舞台原本就有请来演奏的乐队，等到他们的演奏结束，阿尔弗雷德和“三个火枪手”就会上台去接着演奏亚瑟他们乐队的那首歌。阿尔弗雷德因为这个激动人心的计划而心潮澎湃，几乎有些坐立不安，穿着夏威夷风情的休闲装坐在泳池边时也非常不停抖着腿，让坐在旁边的基尔伯特忍不住拍拍他的腿。  
阿尔弗雷德四处张望，看见了亚瑟，他没有戴眼镜，却仍然穿着西装，领带上别着那只独角兽，和其他几个部门经理在一起聊天。但等到音乐转换，大家朝舞池走去的时候，他就又走到一边坐下来，看上去一点和别人跳舞的意思都没有。  
阿尔弗雷德看了看手表，站起身来，准备朝他走过去。安东尼奥端着鸡尾酒过来拦住他，说：“宝贝！你要去哪儿？别忘了我们的计划。”  
“当然不会，但现在还早嘛。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我只是去确保亚瑟在他该在的位置上，毕竟我们准备了那么久就是为了今天。”  
“老实说，我做这些就是为了好玩。”安东尼奥说。基尔伯特咧嘴笑起来，朝他举起酒杯，和他的碰了碰。基尔伯特说：“那家伙人不坏。上次我去他家，他还给我做东西吃。”  
安东尼奥立刻露出复杂的表情，阿尔弗雷德也看向基尔伯特，基尔伯特耸耸肩，说：“我最后对他说，他做的东西挺好吃的。”  
“难怪！难怪他之前给公司里的人送自己做的饼干，结果好多人都称呼这个叫柯克兰下毒事件，这都怪你。”安东尼奥叉着腰说。基尔伯特有些心虚地抓抓脸，说：“我怎么知道他这么单纯！”  
“也就只有阿尔弗雷德会直接当着他的面，说他做的东西难吃了。”安东尼奥大笑起来，坐到基尔伯特旁边。阿尔弗雷德回头去看，看见亚瑟仍然坐在原地，胳膊搭在桌子上，看上去没什么事干。他朝亚瑟走去，把手里的汽水放在桌子上。  
“去跳舞吧？”他问。亚瑟疑惑地看了他一眼，说：“我没有带女伴。”  
“我陪你跳。”阿尔弗雷德说，伸手来拉他的手腕。亚瑟吓了一跳，想挣脱他的手，但阿尔弗雷德紧紧握着他的手，拉着他走向庭院。  
“别、不用，我不想跳，阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟大声说，但阿尔弗雷德拉着他穿过庭院，走到车库附近去。这片庭院别墅是“罗马”的，这个车库看上去却有些老旧又狭窄，也许很久没用了。阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟钻进车库，车库里的灯应声亮起，昏黄的灯光把有些斑驳的墙照亮，站在车库里仍然能听见庭院传来的音乐声。亚瑟环顾了一下车库，说：“我们来这里做什么？”  
“跳舞啊。”阿尔弗雷德把地上掉落的扳手和螺丝刀踢开，朝亚瑟伸出手来，把他的手搭在自己腰上。  
“鉴于你没有带女伴，特别服务，我可以跳女步。”阿尔弗雷德朝他眨眨眼睛。亚瑟有些惊讶地看着他，好半天脸才微微红起来。他张张嘴，轻声说：“……我以为我们会在庭院跳舞。”  
“我一开始也没打算让他们看我们跳舞。”阿尔弗雷德说，随着音乐移动脚步，但他的确没怎么跳过女步——说实话，他其实压根没怎么跳过交际舞。他之前在学校里的时候总是踩到女孩的脚，但当时他只要无辜地露出笑容，就会被无条件原谅。但现在，他把亚瑟的皮鞋都踩出印子来之后，亚瑟在舞步中所做的唯一一件事就是骂他跳舞有多烂。  
“如果你想和我调情，好歹练练你的舞蹈技术，好吗？”亚瑟嘟囔着说。阿尔弗雷德看着他，说：“什么？”  
亚瑟抬起头，很快地瞥了他一眼：“什么‘什么’？”  
“你评价我的舞蹈技术的前一句——以及，嘿，我跳得也没有那么糟吧？”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴。亚瑟嘴角弯起一个弧度，但很快又消失了。灯光把他们的影子拉得很长，亚瑟胸前的“查理”因此闪着轻微的亮光，亚瑟说话时声音也很轻：“我不知道你到底有什么打算……但是琼斯，你能意识到，你做这样的事就像是在试图与我调情，不是吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德的脚步停了下来，他眨着眼睛，惊讶在这一刻袭击了他，就像把他拽进了一个除了他，和被昏黄的灯光照亮半边脸的亚瑟以外，什么都不剩下的空间里。一阵和那天夜晚在地铁上相似的惊惧再一次裹紧了他，甚至比他看恐怖电影时的紧张更为夸张，阿尔弗雷德盯着亚瑟，亚瑟也盯着他，而英国人的手还搭在他的腰上。  
“我不是想……我没有，呃……”阿尔弗雷德结结巴巴地解释道。亚瑟看着他，满脸写着惊讶，而这让阿尔弗雷德的脸飞快地涨红了，说出的话也更加支支吾吾。他忽然觉得自己好像做了一件非常糟糕的事，而他也许一开始就不应该这么做。可是亚瑟说他们在调情——这是真的吗？阿尔弗雷德是打算和亚瑟制造出什么暧昧的氛围吗？就连阿尔弗雷德自己也不知道，他唯一能做的就是下意识地去反驳。  
亚瑟注视着他，很长一段时间里，阿尔弗雷德以为他会暴跳如雷，或者冷下脸来转身就走。但亚瑟没有这么做，相反，那双平时闪着锐利光芒的绿眼睛忽然变得如此柔和，像是他真的在关心如此羞窘的阿尔弗雷德。他的手背轻轻地碰了碰阿尔弗雷德的脸。  
“我理解。”他轻声说，“没关系，是我误会了。”  
阿尔弗雷德从未见过亚瑟露出这么温和的表情来，换句话说，亚瑟是个总是板着脸严格要求别人的魔鬼上司，但阿尔弗雷德在这一段时间里看到了太多亚瑟不会露出的表情来。他试图在亚瑟的脸上找到哪怕一丝愤怒或痛苦，但没有，他只是温柔地看着阿尔弗雷德——他原谅了阿尔弗雷德的冒冒失失和造成的巨大误会，这也许有些伤到他的感情，但这没关系。  
“走吧，我们该回去了。”亚瑟收回手来，他看了看手上的手表。在阿尔弗雷德低着脑袋，打算跟着他一起走出去时，他们忽然听见门口传来聊天的声音，那听上去就像是“罗马”和他的孙子，费里西安诺的声音。阿尔弗雷德也不知道“罗马”为什么看上去还挺年轻却已经有一个二十多岁的孙子，也许这也是罗马人的特色。几乎是下意识地，阿尔弗雷德伸出手抓住亚瑟的手，推开车库里的仓库隔间的木门，抓着他躲了进去。  
“罗马”和费里西安诺聊天的声音透过木门传来，亚瑟瞪着阿尔弗雷德，但仍然压低声音问他：“我们为什么要躲起来？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他，脑子里一团糟——他自己其实也没想好，但他只是下意识不想让亚瑟离开，他似乎想向亚瑟解释，却不知道他到底打算为自己澄清什么事实。他们站在这个狭小的隔间里，这里面落了很多灰尘，堆放着许多杂物，阿尔弗雷德甚至看到了威尼斯船夫的帽子和披风。阿尔弗雷德把目光移回到亚瑟脸上，这里很黑，只有一扇很高的窗户照进一些光亮来，他只能看清亚瑟的轮廓。  
“我们该出去了。”亚瑟说，“在事情变得更怪之前。”  
费里西安诺和“罗马”在车库里寻找着什么，阿尔弗雷德听见他们在用意大利语交谈，而这不算是他的强项。亚瑟的手搭在门把手上，而阿尔弗雷德伸手拉住了他的手。他的本意应该是阻止亚瑟开门出去，但他的手一旦放上亚瑟的手就再也收不回来，他紧紧攥着亚瑟的手，在黑暗中摸索着碰到他的脸，然后微微低头，闭着眼亲吻他的嘴唇。  
什么声音都像是在一瞬间远去了似的，仓库里所有漂浮的灰尘都不再在空中漂浮，而是都落回了地面上。就像过了很久又似乎转瞬即逝，阿尔弗雷德结束这个吻，睁开眼来看向亚瑟。亚瑟看着他，但阿尔弗雷德不怎么能看清他的表情。  
在这时候，木门被推开，昏黄的光线闯进这个狭小的隔间，激起又一阵灰尘的舞蹈，阿尔弗雷德下意识地收回了手。  
费里西安诺站在门口，有些惊讶地看着他们。  
“你们在这里……”他用英语说，然后目光落在了亚瑟身上，立刻下意识地抖了抖，往旁边让开了一些。  
“我只是来仓库里拿东西！”费里西安诺解释道，他慌慌张张地下意识挪到阿尔弗雷德的方向去，试图里亚瑟远一点，“没有别的意思，柯克兰经理……”  
费里西安诺向来很怕总是板着脸骂人的亚瑟，但亚瑟今天并没有骂人，他只是缓缓呼出一口气，似乎想说什么但又什么都没说。最后，他转身走了出去。  
费里西安诺和阿尔弗雷德站在原地，看着亚瑟走远，接着外面传来他和“罗马”打招呼的声音。  
“今天的柯克兰经理好像还挺温柔的。”费里西安诺挠着头发说，阿尔弗雷德朝他快速地笑了笑。  
“是啊。”他轻声说，“今天的柯克兰经理已经是温柔大放送了。”

阿尔弗雷德回到庭院的时候，派对仍在热火朝天地进行着，许多人都在玩喝酒游戏，阿尔弗雷德甚至看见了亚瑟的身影，他在试图把一个乒乓球扔进纸杯里，而前不久还在酒吧里，说柯克兰走到哪儿就会让哪儿变成冰川世纪的埃里克甚至在旁边为他加油。他们在亚瑟成功的时候发出欢呼，亚瑟有些得意地摸了摸自己的鼻子下方，但他们还是把一杯酒塞到他手里。  
阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了一会儿，最后还是走回了泳池边坐下来。不得不说，阿尔弗雷德的惆怅和沮丧实在很容易被看穿，基尔伯特一屁股坐到他旁边，搂着他的肩膀摇晃了他两下，给他递了杯啤酒。阿尔弗雷德接过啤酒，他本来很少喝酒，这次却把这杯啤酒一饮而尽，又朝基尔伯特晃了晃酒杯。基尔伯特有些惊讶，但还是又给他倒了一杯。  
“少喝一点，等会儿还要打鼓呢。”基尔伯特说，但很快又咧嘴笑起来，阿尔弗雷德又喝了杯啤酒，觉得胃里暖洋洋的，脑袋也有些发暖。  
乐队的演奏接近尾声，安东尼奥也把弗朗西斯从万花丛中抓了回来，基尔伯特给他们递了两颗新鲜橄榄。弗朗西斯接过橄榄，说：“我们再确认一下计划，就是我们上台演奏那首歌，然后在后半部分邀请亚瑟上台来做我们的主唱，把后半部分唱完，是吧？”  
“是的，如果亚瑟不上台，我就把这首歌唱完。”基尔伯特咬着橄榄说，他咧开嘴，似乎还挺期待亚瑟不上台似的。  
“这么说，眉毛去哪了？”安东尼奥四处张望着，在阿尔弗雷德抬起头去，准备寻找亚瑟的身影时，忽然听见音响里传来了话筒的杂音，接着就是亚瑟的声音。  
那是亚瑟的声音没错，但是那声音在唱歌。阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯对视了一下，同时看向了舞台。乐队仍在为他演奏，而亚瑟站在那个简易舞台上，上衣已经不翼而飞，领带也掉落在舞台的一角。他在唱歌，这是一首摇滚舞曲，他的脸和肩膀看上去都异常地红，看上去像是——  
“该死，”一向强调优雅的弗朗西斯在这时竟用法语大声咒骂，“谁让他喝的酒！”  
越来越多的同事看向舞台，还有人凑过去为亚瑟呐喊，阿尔弗雷德他们赶到舞台边时，史密斯还兴奋地对弗朗西斯大喊：“你说的没错，柯克兰还真能热烈气氛！”  
他们站在舞台边，沉默地看着亚瑟在舞台上又唱又跳地吼完整首曲子，然后把麦克风一取，伸长胳膊松开手，让麦克风就这么随意地掉在地上。汗水把他的刘海浸湿，把他们贴附在他的额头上，又顺着他的下巴和胸膛流下来。亚瑟醉醺醺地站在舞台上喘着气，下面是朝他发出欢呼的同事们。  
事已至此，他们知道一切的计划都没什么意义了，阿尔弗雷德原本预想的亚瑟站在台下泪流满面的感人场景也不会再出现。基尔伯特加入了欢呼的人群，安东尼奥笑起来，说：“这样也不错嘛！”  
弗朗西斯拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，但还没等他说什么，亚瑟又走过去弯下腰，把麦克风捡起来。  
他把麦克风贴近嘴边，深吸一口气，忽然大声说：“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！”  
人群安静了那么一会儿，被点名的阿尔弗雷德几乎是下意识地立刻站直了身子，周围的人投来的视线让他有些脊背冒汗，刚才灌的啤酒让他脑袋发晕，但他的眼睛仍然紧紧地盯着台上的亚瑟。  
亚瑟啐了一声，看上去一点也不像一个社会精英，反而像个不良混混。他从鼻子里哼着气说：“你这个混蛋，每天早上买的咖啡都难喝得要命！总是吃汉堡还把酱料抹得到处都是！你送来的报表永远都有一股炸鸡味，我真的很受不了你！”  
虽然莫名其妙，但还是有人忍不住发出了几声哄笑声，而阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脸都涨红了。但最让他惊讶的不是这一点，而是亚瑟在嘟嘟囔囔了一阵听不太清的、大概率是咒骂阿尔弗雷德的话之后，他忽然大声说：“但是——该死，你必须说清楚，你到底为什么要吻我？”  
一阵非常难捱的沉默，几乎所有声音都不存在了，只有庭院里蟋蟀发出的鸣叫声。在一阵沉默后，议论声几乎是从人群中爆发而出的，而阿尔弗雷德觉得自己头顶都快冒烟了，他胃里的啤酒在翻腾着，让他差点有点想吐的感觉。但亚瑟仍然牢牢地盯着他，身上带着汗水，脸上满是潮红，眉头皱在一起。  
阿尔弗雷德迈开步子，快步走上舞台，弗朗西斯都没能拉住他。  
看见他走上前去，人们稍微安静了一会儿。阿尔弗雷德走向亚瑟，把麦克风从他手里抢过来。他深吸一口气，把麦克风凑近嘴边，用他几乎最大的音量，用他几乎所有的力气，大声说：“亚瑟·柯克兰！你真是个——白痴！”  
所有人都被他的气势吓得愣在原地，包括亚瑟，汗水顺着他湿透的刘海留下来，他怔怔地看着阿尔弗雷德，直到阿尔弗雷德憋着一股气，继续大声说：“粗眉毛魔王、恶鬼、坏脾气的喷火龙、迟钝国的国王、你做的司康饼真是难吃到像——”  
阿尔弗雷德没能说完，因为在所有人的惊呼声里，亚瑟的拳头精准无误地落在他的脸上，把他手里的麦克风都震掉了。阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己猛地受到一阵冲击，这让他脑袋一撇还忍不住后退一步。等他反应过来时，发现自己的侧脸火辣辣地作痛，而且嘴角似乎都被擦破了，嘴里传来淡淡的血腥味。他的眼镜歪到一边，透过歪斜的镜框他瞪向亚瑟，忽然觉得怒火中烧，胸腔里升腾起的怒气都快把他的胸口撑开了，于是阿尔弗雷德握紧拳头，也打了亚瑟一拳。亚瑟猛地后退两步，伸手摸了摸自己的脸。  
在这时，乐队居然又开始演奏起摇滚，像是给他们加上决斗音乐似的。亚瑟又朝阿尔弗雷德挥拳过来，直到弗朗西斯他们冲上来，基尔伯特拦住亚瑟，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥拉住阿尔弗雷德，强行把仍然试图朝对方脸上挥拳头的他们两个分开。  
“别弹了！”弗朗西斯朝乐队大喊。他们的同事这才像是反应过来似的，纷纷上来帮忙，亚瑟还在大声骂骂咧咧什么，阿尔弗雷德也一直怒视着他，同事们一直把他们拉到舞台的两端，直到他们和对方彻底分开。

“罗马”抱着胳膊，扫视着他们两个。他穿着西装靠着办公桌的样子还有点像模像样，和平时那样随和的样子不同，他眉头紧皱，看上去的确有些生气。  
阿尔弗雷德站在“罗马”的对面，撇着脑袋，但一直悄悄地瞥着站在他身旁的亚瑟。亚瑟似乎在看天花板，总之并没有丝毫看向阿尔弗雷德的打算，但好在的是，“查理”没有因为昨晚的闹剧而不翼而飞，现在仍然别在亚瑟的胸前。经过一晚上，亚瑟的宿醉看上去有些严重，侧脸还带着一点淤青，是阿尔弗雷德打的。但同时，阿尔弗雷德的鼻梁和嘴角也破了。  
“罗马”的眼睛在他们之间扫来扫去：“你们两个真的好好反省了吗？”  
“是的，先生。”亚瑟回答，他的声音没什么起伏，听不出什么情绪。阿尔弗雷德撇着嘴，不情不愿地说：“是的，先生。”  
“你听上去挺不开心啊，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“罗马”的话让阿尔弗雷德忍不住在心里叹了口气，像个士兵那样站直身子，大声说：“是的，先生，我已经深刻反省过了！”  
“希望你们真的反省过了，而不需要我再把职场同事关系营造搬出来和你们聊聊。”“罗马”眨眨眼睛，“我不反对办公室恋爱——恰恰相反，我很欢迎！但希望你们还是掌握一下分寸。你们可以先回去了，休息一天，明天再来上班吧。”  
亚瑟本来还想反驳什么，但“罗马”竖起手掌，他就闷闷不乐地闭上了嘴。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟一起走出“罗马”的办公室，他们走进电梯时，电梯里的两个人立刻小声地开始议论着什么，眼神一直飘向他们的方向。阿尔弗雷德憋着一口气，而亚瑟的脊背挺得笔直，一直看着前方。电梯停下，那两人一边看着他们一边出去了，他们看着电梯门缓缓关上，几乎就在电梯门合上的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德便开口说：“这都是你的错。”  
亚瑟的目光仍然落在紧闭着的电梯门上，他说：“一开始可是你先做了那种事。”  
“什么事？”阿尔弗雷德问，他微微回头瞥向亚瑟，但亚瑟很快就把嘴闭得紧紧的，什么也没说。阿尔弗雷德把目光移回来，感到一阵焦躁。  
一切都和阿尔弗雷德预想中不一样，他不是把亚瑟·柯克兰这个魔鬼上司拯救出泥潭的英雄——相反，也许亚瑟自己拯救了自己，大家都知道了他并不是真的那么没有人情味，而他在派对上的“出色表现”让更多人愿意请他一起去喝酒，但关于他们两个的传闻已经到处飞舞，今天从阿尔弗雷德走进公司大门开始，所有人看他的眼神都带点古怪。  
没错，阿尔弗雷德没有成为拯救魔鬼上司亚瑟的英雄，他预想中感人肺腑的职场励志故事完全不翼而飞，不仅如此，阿尔弗雷德甚至变成了那个在舞台上对亚瑟挥拳的魔王。  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，忍不住揉了揉自己的眉心。电梯往下降去，他们要从位于接近顶层的董事长办公室回到一楼，过程真是漫长又难捱，阿尔弗雷德已经开始感到有些焦躁不安，但亚瑟仍然笔直地站在他旁边。过了一会儿，亚瑟忽然说：“……也许我们应该保持一点距离。”  
阿尔弗雷德微微回头去看他，亚瑟很快地瞥了他一眼，又看向电梯门：“董事长让我们先回去一天大概也是为了这个，公司里……全是关于我们的议论。”  
“那都怪你，这和我一开始预想的完全不同！”阿尔弗雷德忍不住抱怨，“都怪你喝得烂醉如泥，谁知道你的酒品竟然差到这样的地步——”  
“什么预想？”亚瑟问。这下轮到阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴。亚瑟瞥了他一眼，抱起双臂来：“行吧，我会问弗朗西斯的，我知道你们一直在谋划什么……”  
他沉默了一会儿，忽然说：“那个吻也在你们的计划里吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德的胸腔几乎立刻就紧了起来，他的手抓住自己的衣服又放开：“什、什么？”  
亚瑟的耳朵微微泛红，但他的表情看上去却一点也不轻松，反而带着忧虑。他说：“我问，那个吻也在你们策划的什么阴谋里吗？琼斯，说实话，那一点也不好笑。”  
阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，亚瑟的眼帘微微把他的绿眼睛关在下面，他看上去有些沮丧，即使他没有很明显地表现出来，但阿尔弗雷德仍然可以读出围绕在他周围的气氛。没有眼泪从他的眼睛里掉出来，但他看上去却并没有什么精神。阿尔弗雷德大致猜到了——亚瑟以为那个吻是恶作剧的一部分。但那并不是恶作剧，反而是——说实话，阿尔弗雷德自己也不确定那是因为什么。  
但阿尔弗雷德却有预感——他又看到了希望，他也许可以再一次成为想象中的英雄，只要他在此时说出他的真实所想。  
阿尔弗雷德伸出手，抓住亚瑟的手腕。亚瑟吓了一跳，回头来看他，阿尔弗雷德应该说些什么的，但看见亚瑟的绿眼睛带着诧异看向他的那一刻，他却把自己要说的话都给忘了。几乎像是下意识的动作似的，阿尔弗雷德一边嘟囔着“这都怪你”，一边伸出手去，摸上亚瑟的脸，闭上眼去亲吻他。  
“阿尔弗雷、”亚瑟没能说完，阿尔弗雷德的吻就堵住了他接下来的话，这个吻毫无章法，他们的牙齿撞在一起，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的嘴角又被蹭破了，而这样毫无技巧的吻很明显让亚瑟感到恼怒，他抓住阿尔弗雷德的领带，反而主动亲吻起阿尔弗雷德来。他对亲吻很有一套，没多会儿阿尔弗雷德几乎就被迫将主导权让给他，亚瑟的舌头追着阿尔弗雷德的舌头，直到阿尔弗雷德退开一些，这个吻才终于被迫中断。  
他们喘着气，瞪着对方。  
“这才叫接吻，小鬼。”亚瑟说，然后电梯门终于打开了，亚瑟松开阿尔弗雷德的领带，快步走向外面。阿尔弗雷德理了理领带，立刻追上了他的脚步。  
“不要跟着我。”一直到给他们出了公司大门，走到地铁站的楼梯入口，亚瑟转过身，瞪着他。阿尔弗雷德盯着他，好一会儿才露出一个笑容来。  
“只是日常巡逻罢了。”他笑着说。亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿，什么也没说，只是走下了楼梯。阿尔弗雷德跟在他后面，想了想，忽然走上前去，握住他的手。亚瑟吓了一跳，急忙回头来看他，而这让阿尔弗雷德反而放松下来，他心里的忧虑和惊惧在这时忽然消失了，紧紧裹着他的那股哀愁也无影无踪。  
亚瑟的手心里全是汗，和他的一样，而他发红的脸也和自己一样，这对阿尔弗雷德来说，就已经是最后的答案。

“我知道。”亚瑟用肩膀夹住手机，一边翻看手里的文件一边说。听到话筒那边的话让他皱起眉来，“……弗朗西斯，我警告你，我是在和你谈工作——”  
“我也在和你谈工作。”弗朗西斯在电话那边说，“听着，亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德还是个新人，刚才大学毕业没多久但各方面都很优秀，你何必这么刁难他？只是几杯咖啡而已。”  
亚瑟哼了一声：“我看不惯他的作风，随心所欲又自说自话。不过你说的没错，他还是有很多可取之处。”  
“那就对他好些，看看他今早在办公室里和你大吵一架的胆量！真不错。”弗朗西斯哈哈大笑，“他才刚来公司两周，就敢指着你的鼻子骂你，哥哥我真欣赏他。”  
亚瑟把文件收回公文包，拿着手机低声咒骂道：“你要是真的很想被揍的话，可以现在就挂断电话过来，我保证你会对我的拳头赞不绝口……”  
他路过公司门口的麦当劳时，随意向里面瞟了一眼，忽然停下了话头，脚步也顿住了。透过落地窗，他看见琼斯，那个“刚来公司两周就敢骂亚瑟是魔王”的新人，那个他和弗朗西斯刚才话题的中心人物，坐在麦当劳里。但让亚瑟真的停下脚步的，是因为他在哭。  
阿尔弗雷德一边把一根薯条塞进嘴里，一边在掉眼泪，那些眼泪从他被镜片遮住的蓝眼睛周围掉下来，落在桌面上。他哭得几乎可以用惨烈来形容，一边嚼着薯条一边抽抽噎噎的，肩膀不停耸动，还得拿桌子上的纸吹吹鼻涕，让人几乎有些担心他会不会噎到自己。  
“喂，小少爷？柯克兰先生？”弗朗西斯的声音让亚瑟忽然回过神来，“怎么忽然不说话了？”  
“……没事。”亚瑟把目光移回来，喃喃道。他重新迈出步子，但走了两步，却又停了下来。  
“……算了，弗朗西斯，下次再骂你做得乱七八糟的策划案。”亚瑟说，“我现在有点事要处理。”  
说完，他立刻挂断了电话，又抬头看了看坐在桌子边哭得稀里哗啦的阿尔弗雷德。他犹豫了一会儿，用公文包遮住自己的半边脸，小跑进了麦当劳。  
他走到前台时，那个服务员正在用非常担忧的目光看着阿尔弗雷德的方向，亚瑟的轻声呼唤把她的视线唤了回来。  
“那是你们的常客，对吧？”亚瑟指了指阿尔弗雷德的方向，轻声问。服务员立刻点点头，亚瑟就从兜里拿出一点钱，放在桌面上。  
“给他送一份鸡块吧，但是……不要告诉他是我。”亚瑟轻声叮嘱道，“就说是你们送的就好。”  
服务员有些惊讶地看着他，但亚瑟只是拍拍那些钱，就又用公文包遮着自己的脸，匆匆小跑着出了麦当劳。幸好阿尔弗雷德一直忙着哭，估计也没空抬头来注意周围的环境，亚瑟跑出了麦当劳，这才回头去看。  
没过一会儿，服务员就端着一盒炸鸡走到阿尔弗雷德旁边，和他低头说了什么。阿尔弗雷德抹着眼睛抬头来看她，脸上写满了惊讶，但很快转变成了感激和欣喜。他接过那盒炸鸡，一边往嘴里塞油炸鸡块，一边用手袖把自己的眼泪全都抹掉。  
亚瑟看着他脸上擦干净，鸡块也吃完了，紧皱的眉头却看上去有着毫不服输的力量，这才弯弯嘴角，重新把手机拿出来，给弗朗西斯打电话继续骂他的策划案。但奇怪的是，直到亚瑟挂掉电话，一直走到地铁站的楼梯入口，那些从阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛里掉出来的眼泪也一直漂浮在他的心里，久久不肯落下。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 靠，谢谢大家看到这里，真的是非常狗血也非常少女的一个故事！！谢谢你们不嫌弃呜呜呜  
> 我就是单纯想写哭哭，对不起（）  
> 感觉成年人的掉眼泪有时候就是挺没道理的，但很可怜也很可爱！总之职场米英也很香，虽然我完全就是瞎写哈哈哈  
> 总之谢谢你看到这里！


End file.
